The invention relates generally to shields for cutting apparatus and, more specifically, to a hinged shield for the cutter bar of a rotary disc mower which is pivotable to provide full and complete access to the mower cutter bar.
In the raising of forage crops such as alfalfa, bermuda grass, and the like, it is common to use a mower to sever the standing forage crop preparatory to collection, processing, and storage for feeding at a later date. Sickle mowers having a transversely extended reciprocating knife have been used for such purposes for many years. More recently, mowers having transversely extended cutter bars with a plurality of rotary discs have come into common usage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,630, 4,149,359, and 4,157,004 describe examples of such rotary disc mowers.
The rotary discs of such mowers have radially extended blades and are rotated at a high rate of speed in a horizontal plane. The rotating horizontal discs are efficient at severing crop material. Their structure, motion, and conditions under which they operate, however, require that they be shielded so as to reduce the likelihood that foreign objects which come into contact with the rapidly rotating discs will be expelled from the mower and possibly causing damage or personal injury.
Two general types of shields for such mowers are known. The first is a rigid shield that is secured to the mower and removable by an operator with considerable difficulty and requiring extended time for what amounts to disassembly. The second type of shield is hinged along an axis parallel to the transversely extended cutter bar. When pivoted to a position for cleaning or maintenance of the cutter bar, substantial portions of the cutter bar remain covered such that access to the cutter bar is significantly restricted.